Hibari Soto Koya
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Hibari adalah seorang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan SMP Namimori. Dino adalah abang tukang soto yang suka nangkring di sekolah Hibari. Hibari suka Dino. Hibari—bentar.. apa? /Fic maksa, D18, Buat ultah Hibari, Rnr-nya pemirsa...


Semua orang di Namimori pasti mengenal Hibari Kyouya. Seorang karnivora menakutkan yang tidak akan segan menghajar siapa pun yang mengganggu ketertiban kota tercintanya. Seorang siswa SMP Namimori yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan di sekolahnya. Seorang pemuda mengerikan maniak bertarung yang akan menggigit mati semua yang menghalanginya.

Ciri khasnya mudah dikenali. Gakuran hitam dengan ban lengan bertuliskan kanji Komite Disiplin, atau Fuuki. Tatapan mata tajam dan menyeramkan. Wajah datar yang sering menampilkan seringai jika bertemu mangsa. Juga sepasang tonfa yang selalu menemaninya dalam kegiatan rutinnya sehari-hari, menggigit mati mangsanya.

Hibari Kyouya membenci keramaian. Hobi—juga satu-satunya kegiatannya—di sekolah adalah tidur di atas atap sendirian. Tidak memiliki seorang pun teman. Kata-kata favoritnya adalah 'herbivora', yang diucapkannya pada siapa pun sebagai panggilan.

Hibari punya dua kakak laki-laki. Namanya Fon dan Alaude. Fon, si kakak tertua, tinggal di Jepang bersama adik terkecilnya, dan Alaude tinggal di Italia untuk kuliah. Meski tinggal di Jepang, Fon jarang menampakkan diri kecuali untuk belanja karena dia memang anak rumahan. Oh bukan, karena dia memang bercitra ibu rumah tangga.

Hibari paling mirip secara fisik dengan Fon, tapi paling mirip secara sifat dengan Alaude. Anak tertua keluarga Hibari adalah makhluk paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. Sering tersenyum, tapi senyumannya itu sangat tidak mencerminkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Bisa dibilang sebagai yandere. Sedangkan Alaude, jangan ditanya, sebelas dua belas dengan adiknya, dia tsundere parah.

Keluarga Hibari adalah keluarga menyeramkan.

Hibari Kyouya sudah biasa diperlakukan bagai emperor terabsolut sepanjang sejarah. Peduli amat sama kapten basket berambut merah dari SMA di fandom sebelah yang ngaku-ngaku absolut ga pernah salah dan ga pernah kalah. Yang pasti, di bumi Namimori, yang berkuasa adalah Hibari.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kehidupan Hibari, bagaimana dengan perjalanan cinta karnivora ini?

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**Hibari Soto Koya**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Katekyou Hitman Reborn (C) Amano Akira**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Fic nista! Hibari-nya OOC parah, bahasa seenaknya, humor gagal, kenistaan tiada tara, jangan salahin saya kalau garing tak terkira, salahin otak saya ga tunangan sama humor, kegajean Hibari dan kenistaan Mukuro gabung jadi satu, penuh hint pair-pair yang nista, tak suka jangan baca.**_

_**Anggap aja settingnya kayak sekolah-sekolah di Indonesia, jangan dianggap serius, ok?**_

_**Spesial untuk ulang tahun Hibari #yang telat sehari /plak**_

_**Happy birthday, Hibari!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Suatu siang yang cerah dan damai di SMP Namimori. Pada saat jam sesungguhnya menunjukkan waktu belajar, seorang siswa malah berkeliaran di sekitar halaman sekolah. Berpatroli keliling sekolah, katanya, berhubung dia adalah Ketua Komite Disiplin SMP Namimori, Hibari Kyouya.

Siapa, sih yang tidak kenal Hibari? Kalau tidak kenal berarti dia tidak sekolah di Namimori. Jangankan itu, wong para pembaca dan author saja yang tidak sekolah di sana juga kenal, kok. Hibari, kan terkenal, sebagai siswa terseram sekaligus ter-tsundere yang pernah ada.

Bahkan siswa preman kelas dua tukang malakin orang kayak Gokudera aja kalah dengan ketsunderean Hibari. Padahal kalau ditilik, Gokudera itu tsundere abis, apalagi sekarang jadi tambah parah setelah dia pacaran sama ketua klub baseball sekolah, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Semacam—

"Hayato, tumben sekali kamu bawakan aku kue kering, meskipun ulang tahunku masih sebulan lagi."

"Ini bukan untuk perayaan White Day atau apa, Yakkyu-baka. Cuma mau mengukur kemampuan memasakku aja kok."

Atau—

"Boleh kupeluk Hayato?" dengan senyum bodoh lima belas watt.

"Jangan pegang-pegang!" tapi mukanya merah bak apel yang dijual di Pasar Namimori.

—setidaknya jadi kegiatan sehari-hari pasangan absurd bin aneh itu.

Kalau begitu, yang tidak kenal Hibari pasti belum baca atau belum nonton Katekyou Hitman Reborn.

Uring-uringan, Hibari berjalan ke luar sekolah. Karena Namimori adalah sekolah publik yang biasa aja, peraturannya ga terlalu ketat-ketat amat. Di luar lingkungan sekolah orang-orang bisa jualan. Ada Daemon Spade, abangnya Mukuro, yang jualan buah. Terus ada Mas Ugetsu, abangnya Yamamoto, bantuin jualan sushi sebagai cabang toko Takezushi keluarga mereka. Lalu ada Bang G, abangnya Gokudera, yang jualan takoyaki.

Biasanya, Hibari akan berkeliling ke tempat-tempat jualan. Bukan mau beli, tapi mau malakin. Paling enggak setengah dari penghasilan mereka dia embat, bayaran karena udah nyewa halaman sekolah, katanya. Padahal buat beliin wax para anggota Komite Disiplin yang lain, yang rambutnya mirip penyanyi populer zaman tujuh puluhan.

Sudah dipalakin, tapi penjual-penjual nista di atas masih mau aja jualan di Namimori. Alasannya macem-macem dan aneh-aneh.

"Muridnya rame," kata Ugetsu, sambil ketawa. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya padahal Namimori itu kota kecil. Kadang malah orang lebih suka beli langsung di Takezushi daripada sama Ugetsu, kasihan, sih. Tapi apa boleh buat, kadang dia malah tertawa dengan nista, ngegodain G sambil main suling yang bikin telinga G—katanya—sakit.

Alasan lain Ugetsu bertahan jualan di Namimori adalah, karena dia mau dua-duaan ama G.

"Biar bisa liat Ieyasu-kun~" komentar nista Daemon Spade, yang cinta mati sama Giotto, alias Sawada Ieyasu, seorang guru di Namimori. Itu guru sering beli buah ama dia bareng adeknya si Tsuna, temen sekelas Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Daemon selalu ber'nufufu' ria ketika Ieyasu, bule nyasar itu, beli semangka sama nanas doang. Semangka buat si kakak, dan nanas buat adeknya.

Tidak ada alasan lain Daemon bertahan jualan di Namimori. Semua sudah bisa tertebak dengan nista.

"Supaya aku bisa mengawasi adikku yang bodoh itu. Bukan karena aku peduli, tapi ibuku yang nyuruh," sahutan tsundere G, tidak jauh beda dengan adiknya. Keduanya sering berantem tapi sebenarnya saling sayang. Dan alasannya tadi bukan Lavina, si ibu, yang nyuruh, emang dia mau sendiri, kok.

Alasan lain G bertahan jualan di Namimori adalah, karena dia suka ama Ugetsu, tapi ga mau ngaku. Dasar tsundere tingkat tujuh.

Lha terus kalau G tsundere tingkat tujuh, Hibari apa dong? Tingkat kritis? Stadium akhir?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kembali ke SMP Namimori yang kece dan dicintai Hibari.

Dari mas-mas abang-abang penjual yang kece badai membahana itu, ada satu pedagang yang Hibari demen.

Hah? Demen? Hibari? Si karnivora Namimori?

Iya, emang kenapa? Protes? Karnivora kan juga manusia, punya rasa punya hati. Jangan samakan Hibari dengan pisau belati!

(Meskipun sebenarnya, Hibari itu jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada pisau belati).

Namanya Dino, abang bertato yang ramah dan senyumnya ratusan perak. Dia jualan soto, makanan kesukaan Hibari, kata orang karena itulah Hibari sering makan di tempat itu abang. Padahal sebenarnya bukan, alasan sesungguhnya karena Hibari kesemsem sama si penjual soto yang kece.

Udah yang dijual makanan favoritnya, yang ngejual ganteng lagi. Dapet poin plus-plus banget tuh si Hibari.

"Hai, Dek Kyouya. Makin rajin aja, deh, mau soto ga?" sapa ramah si penjual soto. Senyumnya melebar selapangan bola tatkala melihat Hibari bersanding ke arahnya, merentangkan tangan luas-luas agar tubuh Hibari yang mungil dapat masuk ke pelukannya.

Alah, lebay. Bilang aja Hibari lagi jalan ke tempat dia. Ga usah pake peluk-pelukan segala, emangnya ini film India.

Hibari menatap si abang pirang dengan datar, tonfanya ia keluarkan untuk menggigit mati si tukang soto. "Kamikorosu," katanya, kegeeran padahal Dino cuma nyapa dia aja, bukan ngegodain kayak Daemon atau sok pedekate macam pairing U02 di samping.

Ah, cinta memang mengubah segalanya. Begitu juga pandangan Hibari akan sosok tampan dan ramah nan murah senyum seperti Dino, yang dikira mau godain padahal cuma nyapa aja.

Si abang pirang mengangkat tangan. Bukannya takut sama Hibari, tapi takut tonfa itu makhluk buas menghancurkan gerobaknya. "Sabar, Dek Kyouya. Abang kan cuma nanya," sahut Dino sambil ketawa ga jelas, untung bukan 'nufufu' atau 'kufufu', karena dikhawatirkan dua jenis tawa nista itu adalah dua spesies semangka dan nanas berjalan paling mesum yang pernah ada.

Dan harap dicatat, 'kufufu' dan 'nufufu' adalah dua jenis tawa yang paling Hibari benci sealam jagad raya langit semesta. Rasanya mau dia hajar pakai tonfa siapa pun yang ketawa dengan dua jenis itu.

Kembali kepada skylark terseram kita.

Muka Hibari merah, karena si Dino manggil dirinya sendiri pake 'abang'. Tapi berusaha ditutupin dengan malingin muka sendiri, padahal mukanya jelas-jelas ada di depan kepalanya. Garing? Biarin.

Se-tsundere mungkin, Hibari duduk di kursi yang disiapin Dino, mau makan soto. "Terserah kau saja. Sotonya satu, pake koya, cabenya yang banyak, ga pake nasi dan ga pake toge, jangan pake kecap. Cepetan atau kamikorosu," sang karnivora yang sedang jatuh cinta kembali mengacungkan tonfa.

Dino menoleh ke belakang, tempat Hibari duduk menanti sotonya. Dia tersenyum ganteng dan membuat Hibari makin kesemsem. "Siap, Kyouya. Sasuga Hibari Kyouya, mintanya soto koya," komentarnya gampang, ngatain Hibari. Tapi karena dia orang yang disukai Hibari jadi dimaafkan.

Curang, padahal kalau sama orang lain, ngerumun dikit aja langsung dihajar.

Sementara Hibari makan soto dari abang pirang tercinta, para pedagang lain ngomongin dia. Salahkan Daemon yang memulai pertama kali dengan curhatan nista perihal kisah cinta dia sama Giotto. Sebenarnya bukan salahnya juga, karena yang memicu keluhan tak guna darinya adalah pedekate ga jelas antara G dengan Ugetsu, dasar pasangan nista.

"Haaa, enaknya makan sushi berduaan sama seme. Coba gue bisa makan berduaan sama Ieyasu-kun," yang secara tak langsung adalah sindiran untuk G. Hampir aja dia dipanah sama itu gurita berambut merah, maklumlah, dulunya G atlet panah.

Ugetsu yang lagi nyuapin G sebatang sushi langsung berhenti. "Daemon-dono iri, ya? Coba panggil Giotto-dono ke sini, makan buah sama-sama," tanggap Ugetsu sambil tertawa. Itu mas penjual sushi emang ga kenal tempat ga kenal waktu kerjaannya ketawa mulu.

"Sotoy lu Ugetsu. Kasihanin gue dong, Ieyasu-kun kalo ga sama adeknya ga mau beli buah, ga bisa berduaan dah," wajah mesum Daemon tertangkup di atas gerobak jualannya, sampai hanya semangka di kepalanya aja yang masih sisa.

G naik pitam karena kecengannya dikatain. Dengan tsundere, dia berusaha menahan malu karena Ugetsu masih aja nyuapin dia. Cieee. "Ya panggil aja adek lu si nanas berjalan itu kemari, dasar semangka mesum bego. Lu kan tau si Mukuro kepincut ama Tsuna adeknya Giotto. Jadi kalo kalian berduaan si Tsuna juga berduaan ama adek lu."

Daemon sok nangis, alamat jijay karena tawa mesumnya ikutan keluar. "Nufufu... jangan ngatain adek gue nanas berjalan, dong. Dia kan cuma persilangan antara buah tropis sama manusia, ga kayak gue yang emang ganteng dari sananya," tambah jijay lagi karena masih sempetnya narsis. Dasar semangka.

'Ga nyadar apa lu tuh juga persimpangan semangka ama manusia? Dasar semangka,' batin G, sekarang beneran mau manah itu makhluk persilangan buah. Ugetsu memeluknya dari belakang, meredam kemarahan G. Wajah itu tsundere jadi semerah rambutnya.

"Jangan marah-marah gitu dong, G. Nanti kamu ga manis," ucap Ugetsu gombal, sambil curi kesempatan pegangin tangan G yang sedang menggenggam busur panah. Mau manah kepala semanga Daemon biar bisa dimakan pas musim panas.

—nggak, itu serem.

"Aku ga manis, Maniak suling mesum! Lepasin!" G setengah memberontak. Tapi semua yang melihat tahu dia pasti pengen juga pegang-pegang tangan Ugetsu. Puh, tsundere.

Mata Daemon beralih dari melihat adegan romantis amit-amit U02 jadi berpaling pada Hibari yang lagi makan soto di tempat Dino. "Eh, kalian berdua ngerasa ga sih, Hibari itu ada apa-apanya sama si Dino?" katanya asal tuduh. Dasar kepala semangka.

Pasangan U02 yang lagi mesra-mesraan mendadak beralih pandang kepada Daemon, dan tuduhan nistanya. Sedetik kemudian, mata mereka berpaling pada Hibari, sang objek tuduhan, yang sedang makan soto. Si doi yang lagi memperhatikan punggung kece Dino tidak menyadari kalau dia diliatin, dan cuek aja lanjut makan soto bikinan Abang Dino.

"Masa sih?" kernyit G, masih melengketkan pandangan sama si karnivora Namimori. Dalam sekejap ia menggeleng dan beralih lagi pada semangka nista tukang jual buah di samping gerobak takoyaki-nya. "Jangan becanda deh, Spade. Hibari si karnivora Namimori suka sama abang tukang jualan soto? Otak lu perlu reparasi kali, ya?"

Daemon ber'nufufu' ria sambil makan semangka. Ga kasihan sama spesies sendiri yang tersiksa. "Nufufu, G sayang, gue kan ga bilang kalo Hibari suka sama Dino. Gue bilangnya Hibari ama Dino ada apa-apanya, bisa jadi mereka sodaraan atau ada hubungan kayak tetanggaan. Kuping lu kali yang minta reparasi!" semburnya seketika.

Ugetsu ketawa, nista banget karena sama sekali ga berniat membantu gebetan tercinta. "Haha, kau lucu sekali Daemon-dono. Seperti yang dikatakan G tadi, mana mungkin Hibari bisa suka sama Dino," untung aja tempat jualan mereka agak jauh dari tempat jualan Dino, jadi mungkin ga kedengeran.

(Mungkin, lho ya. Mungkin).

'Ini pasangan kompakan budek, ya? Gue bilang apa mereka jawabnya apa,' Daemon ngebatin sambil nyungsep. Untung rambutnya ga seliweran, karena rambut adalah tahta mahkota seorang Daemon Spade. Baginya, rambut itu penentu kegantengan seseorang.

(Iya deh, Spade. Terserah kamu aja).

"Ngomongin orang, ngerumpi bergerombol di depan gue. Kamikorosu."

DUAK

(Abaikan saja suara tonfa menghantam tulang yang mungkin baru saja Anda dengar. Demi keselamatan).

"Nufufu, kenapa cuma gue doang yang dihajar?"

"Diem lu, Nanas kampung."

DUAK

Uh, pasti sakit.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Istirahat siang, Hibari kembali pedekate ama Dino. "Hoo, jadi ternyata kau punya seorang kakak," ucapnya sambil senyum-senyum setelah Dino cerita kalau dia punya kakak yang sekarang tinggal di Italia, kampung halaman mereka. Senyum Hibari itu, bagi orang lain selain dirinya, sangat tipis dan mengerikan.

Ah, Hibari jadi teringat akan kakak keduanya, Alaude. Kepala vanila itu sekarang juga sedang berada di Italia untuk melanjutkan sekolah, sama seperti kakak Dino. Apakah mereka belajar di universitas yang sama? Siapa tahu. Tapi karena ini adalah fanfiksi, jadi terserah pembaca saja mau dianggap sama atau tidak.

"Iya, dia mirip sepertiku, bedanya rambutnya hitam," sahut Dino sambil senyum ganteng. Hibari menopang dagu dengan dua tangan ala girlband aneh dari negara aneh yang seenak jidat aneh mereka menjiplak girlband dari negara lain. Mulutnya tak berhenti senyam-senyum, meski sebenarnya senyam-senyum versi Hibari adalah senyam-senyum yandere yang diwarisi langsung dari sang kakak pertama tercinta.

Para murid yang mau belanja ke tempat jualan langsung angkat alis seketika saat melihat Hibari. Apalagi anak-anak perempuan yang mau beli sotonya Dino (baca: melihat kegantengan Dino) langsung kabur begitu lihat Hibari.

Sebenernya sih kalau mereka mau beli ya, si karnivora mah silakan aja, toh setengah penghasilan pedagang-pedagang itu bakalan diembat Hibari juga. Tapi para murid langsung lari karena melihat senyuman Hibari yang—

"Kalau Dek Kyouya gimana? Keluarganya ada berapa orang?"

—ampun deh, Hibari kayak mau meleleh sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang menarik," sang ketua Komite Disiplin memalingkan wajah, sok cool padahal sedang buang muka karena senyumannya Dino itu sangat astagadragon kece banget. "Aku anak bungsu, kakakku dua. Satu di sini, satunya di Italia," Hibari bisa melihat wajah sumringah Dino saat mendengar Italia.

"Benarkah? Wah, kita sama. Kakakku dengan kakaknya Kyouya pernah ketemu tidak ya?" tanya si abang kece, antusias sekali sepertinya. Tahu-tahu dia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Hibari yang tadinya lagi asyik mantengin kegantengan wajahnya di balik gerobak soto.

Seketika bocah SMP super tsundere yang lagi kasmaran itu memerah. Wajah Dino sama wajahnya cuma beda berapa senti, bo! Siapa sih yang ga salting dipandangin sedekat itu, apalagi sama abang ganteng model Dino?

Jawabannya, ga ada!

"Kau terlalu dekat, Haneuma. Kamikorosu!" Hibari dengan segera acung tonfa, kontras dengan warna mukanya yang jadi agak kemerahan. Hampir saja ia menghajar Dino kalau saja yang bersangkutan tidak memegang tangannya.

Ehem!

_Tiba-tiba cinta datang kepadaku~_

Ini apaan sih backsound ga jelas!

Si abang kece mengeluarkan senyum sepuluh jari, karena lima jari udah terlalu mainstream. "Sabar dong, Dek Kyouya. Kan ga sengaja," Dino membela diri, sambil angkat tangan pose menyerah. Sang karnivora tenang kembali, sementara si abang tukang soto tercinta kita yang kece malah pasang senyum ganteng yang bikin Hibari hampir meleleh kalau saja dia tidak tsundere.

"Hmph, aku mau tidur di atap," menyembunyikan mukanya yang berubah warna, Hibari beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dari sana, tanpa bayar. Enak banget ya, padahal dari tadi dia sudah makan soto dua mangkuk, pas pagi dan siang. Tak ada satu pun dari mangkuk-mangkuk itu—dan yang kemarin-kemarin juga—yang dia bayar.

"Oke, belajar yang rajin ya, Kyouya," entah kenapa Dino malah dadah-dadah dengan nistanya. Tidak peduli dia sudah rugi ribuan yen, tetap saja dia ramah dan lengket sama Hibari.

Tidak tahu juga kenapa dia malah bilang 'belajar yang rajin', padahal Hibari sama sekali tidak bilang dia mau ke kelas atau semacamnya.

Selagi abang soto ganteng itu dadah-dadah, sepotong tangan menepuk pundaknya. "Kamu tahan amat sama Hibari, suka ya?" tanya si pemilik potongan tangan yang dingin dan teramat nista itu. Ia merangkul leher Dino bagaikan sahabat sejati yang sudah puluhan tahun bersama.

Kalau sudah ada narasi nista, pasti mengarah pada seonggok semangka bernama Daemon Spade, siapa lagi?

Dino menoleh, masih sambil senyum gaje. Sepertinya dia mau saingan sama Ugetsu perihal senyum siapa yang paling menyilaukan. "Hmm... gimana ya. Aku cuma merasa kalau Kyouya itu imut aja. Apalagi pas mukanya merah-merah begitu, jadi tambah lucu..." sambil senyum secerah matahari di serial anak-anak berwujud boneka warna-warni. Itu lho, acara tivi kesukaan Daemon kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

Daemon melepas rangkulannya cepat-cepat, pasang muka horor, lalu mengarahkan matanya ke muka Dino. 'Gawat, ini orang kelainan. Dia pedo!' batin Daemon nista.

(Semangka satu ini ga nyadar diri, yah...)

"Jadi yang bener gimana nih, kamu suka Hibari apa kagak?" sang semangka menyenggol-nyenggol pinggang Dino. Yang bersangkutan ketawa gaje, tidak sadar duo pasangan sok mesra idiotxtsundere U02 di samping makin mendekat biar bisa nguping.

Secara gaje, muka Dino memerah. Berarti dia emang suka kan?

Muka Daemon makin dekat. "Cieee," sambil toel-toel pipi Dino. G menjengit jijik, Ugetsu ketawa.

Aneh bin ajaibnya, Dino ikutan ketawa. Tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah.

"Wah gawat, aku belum ngucapin selamat ulang tahun ke Kyouya," ucapnya sambil menepuk dahi. Daemon ketawa iblis.

"Ciee, sampai tau hari ulang tahunnya segala," yang membuat Dino makin salah tingkah dengan gajenya. Abang soto super ganteng itu kemudian mendekati gerbang sekolah, meletakkan kedua tangan di samping mulut lalu—

"BUON COMPLEANNO, KYOUYA! ABANG DINO SAYANG KAMU~"

—serius, Daemon, Ugetsu, G malu setengah mati.

Daemon sembunyi pura-pura ga kenal. G bersiap dengan panahnya. Ugetsu main suling. Antisipasi pura-pura ga liat dan ga tau kalau tiba-tiba ada polisi nanya siapa lekong kurang gula yang teriak barusan.

* * *

Dengan gajenya fic ini end.

* * *

A/N:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYOUYA~

Ini garing sangat DAN SANGAT MAKSA, PLIS. Maafkan saya. Salahkan otak saya ga mau dinikahin sama humor jadinya begini kan /nangis

Semua istilah asing dan yang seharusnya di-italic di sini sengaja ga saya italic, karena ini fic buat senang-senang jadi saya putuskan untuk ga terlalu formal ^^

Mind to review?


End file.
